


you were a moment in life that comes and goes

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3.09 spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Short thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lightning never strikes the same place twice, they used to say, so how is felicity supposed to believe that oliver will come back from the dead the second time around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were a moment in life that comes and goes

**Author's Note:**

> arrow comes back in a few hours, and here's something short i wrote just before the show returns. 
> 
> title is from the song 'talk' by kodaline.

lightning never strikes the same place twice, they used to say, so how is felicity supposed to believe that oliver will come back from the dead the second time around?

 _used to say_ , she reminds herself, lightning never striking the same place twice is a myth. it can strike twice, thrice and even more times, but that's the talk of lightning and not oliver queen.

oliver queen died in combat in protection of his sister, against ra's al ghul. felicity still can't say this thought aloud, and constantly tells herself that he's alive, that this is all a big misunderstanding, and even hopes that this is all just a dream. 

before leaving for the last time, oliver made sure he told felicity the truth. he wasn't known to be a truthful, open man, and felicity doesn't mind, but for some reason oliver tells felicity that he loves her, because of everything, because he trusts her, because she's trusted him back since their eyes first met. 

never, not even once, has felicity ever said it back, and she was filled with regret and pain and worry and anxiety when oliver was nowhere to be found. she wasn't certain, but felicity used to hope that oliver _does_ see that she loved-- _loves_ \-- him back. every discreet action had something else hidden beneath it-- everyone else could only see the tip of the iceberg, felicity just hoped oliver saw past that. 

ironically, felicity, the person who can't seem to control the flow of intelligent words escaping her mouth, isn't one to tell someone straight up that she loves them. she was more of someone who says i love you through actions, no matter how cheesy it may seem.

'i love you' are perhaps the three words carrying the heaviest weight in them, and felicity didn't want to let go of it just yet, with all the strings attached. but if the moment called for it, she would. no doubt. 

she just wants to have him back, alive. not necessarily in love with her, just alive. it doesn't matter anymore.

she loves him, present tense. not loved, or used to love. loves.

caitlin had already already told her-- lightning _does_ strike the same place twice. she holds on to this sliver of hope that maybe, oliver might come back, and this time she'll say i love you back.


End file.
